


Intervention

by withthekeyisking



Series: Sladick Fics [36]
Category: Deathstroke (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Intervention, Protective Joey Wilson, Protective Rose Wilson, SladeRobin Week, aka the Wilson siblings have Thoughts, family intervention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking
Summary: It's been a long time since Dick got to just hang out with Joey, so when the younger man invites him over to do just that, he jumps on the chance.Which maybe he should've thought twice about, considering he's now being faced with a united Joey and Rose who have an opinion on Dick's relationship with their father.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & the Wilson Family, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Sladick Fics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307747
Comments: 48
Kudos: 310
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> SladeRobin Week 2020 Day 6: Trapped Together | **Family Intervention** | Earth-3/Evil Bats
> 
> This is set somewhere vaguely during Priest's run, no I could not specify exactly where. It's hand-wavey logic for a tiny fic shhhhh just enjoy XD

When Joey opens the door, there's a determined set to his features that has Dick faltering.

It's been quite a long time since Dick's been able to just hang out with his friend— _death_ kind of gets in the way of those things. So when Joey reached out between missions and invited him over, Dick couldn't have been happier to get the call; it feels like forever since he's hung out with _any_ of his friends, really, let alone someone he thought he'd lost for good. He figured Joey must be wanting to catch up with everyone as well.

But Joey looks far less like the sweet musician Dick remembers and far more like the powerful hero readying for battle. Dick couldn't possibly guess _why,_ but he does his best to push past the feeling, offering his friend a smile.

"Hey, Joey," Dick says. "It's really great to see you."

Joey's features soften slightly and he steps to the side, gesturing Dick in. _"You too, Dick. I'm glad you came over."_

Dick conceals his surprise in reaction to the voice, only because Slade already told him about it. Still strange, though. His eyes had already gone instinctively to Joey's hands to see what the younger man has to say before the electronic words came out.

_"Follow me."_

Joey leads him through the house and then into the kitchen, which greets Dick with another sight he hadn't been expecting; Rose is there, sitting at the kitchen island and drinking a soda. She looks up at them with raised eyebrows when they enter.

Dick knew Joey and Rose were working together. _Living_ together, really. But Joey hadn't mentioned she'd be here.

Still, always one to roll with the punches, Dick smiles at the young woman and says, "Rose, hey! Aren't you a pleasant surprise?"

Rose rolls her eyes, but does stand and close the distance between them, pulling him into a firm hug. "Good to see you, Dick."

"You too. How's...Hosun?"

Rose narrows her eyes at him, but doesn't actually seem upset. "He's good. Alive."

Dick looks between the pair of siblings, trying to figure out what's going on. It's obvious there's another purpose for bringing him here, and he's always found Joey and Rose to be rather straight-forward people, so the fact that they're doing...whatever this is like this instead of just finding him and saying whatever it is they have to say, it shows that this is important to them. He couldn't imagine what this would be about, though.

_"Can I get you something to drink?"_

"Why don't you tell me why I'm here, and we can get that out of the way," Dick says instead with a smile, folding his arms loosely over his chest and leaning against the wall.

Joey and Rose share a look, clearly communicating, and then look back to him with set expressions.

"You have to stop seeing Slade," Rose says bluntly.

Dick is really glad he didn't accept that drink, because he surely would've done a spit-take. "I— _what?"_

 _"You and he are...dating,"_ Joey says. _"And that's an awful idea. You gotta break it off with Pops."_

Dick looks at them incredulously, taking in their serious expressions, how they're standing their ground instead of laughing it off or rolling their eyes.

They're serious. They actually invited him here—the first time he's seen either of them in a _long_ time—in order to tell him to stop dating their father. Which isn't even something Dick thought they _knew_ about, actually. It's not like Slade is one to talk about his feelings. _Dick_ hasn't even told anyone, though that's been less an act of actively keeping it secret and more life just being insanely busy.

"Okay, look," Dick says hesitantly. "I...don't know how you found out about us, but...Slade's a big boy. He can make his own decisions."

Joey's expression turns incredulous. _"You think we're worried about_ him? _No, Dick, this is about_ you. _You need to break things off with him. He's going to get you hurt."_

Dick smiles slightly. "This is...very sweet of you. I guess I'll say that I'm a big boy too, and can make my own decisions. I'm fine, guys."

"He's tried to kill you, Dick," Rose says, eyes narrowed.

Alright, maybe Dick's had more of a reason to not tell people than just being busy. He hadn't been looking forward to _this_ kind of conversation, which he was sure to get pulled into a lot when people found out.

He knows who Slade is, what he's done. They have a very long history together, after all. And he also knows that right now, Slade is making an attempt to be something else. Who knows how it'll turn out? Dick certainly doesn't. He doubts Slade does, either. But this team is a good thing, and so is the thing between him and Slade.

"Your concern is appreciated," Dick says. "Really, it is. And I guess I'm glad you decided to talk to me about this, instead of—well, instead of Slade. But seriously, guys, it's okay. Slade and I are...it's a good thing, okay? I'm happy. I think he is, too."

Joey and Rose share another look. Neither of them look pleased, but they also don't seem to be gearing up to press the issue either, which Dick definitely appreciates.

 _"If you're sure,"_ Joey says grudgingly. _"But if he does anything you don't like—"_

Dick smiles crookedly. "I can apparently come straight to the pair of you. Thank you, I appreciate it."

"I still can't believe it," Rose mutters. "You and Slade. Actually, Slade at all, _dating."_

"Who's Slade dating? Hey, Grayson."

Dick turns and watches Adeline enter the kitchen, the woman barely sparring any of them a glance as she walks over to the fridge and pulls out a beer, cracking it open and then turning her gaze to her kids and Dick.

"Hey, Adeline," Dick greets weakly. Adeline's always been a force to be reckoned with, and Dick doesn't know if he wants to find out what her reaction would be to the fact that he's dating her ex-husband.

He sends Joey and Rose a (slightly pleading) look, but Joey only smiles at him, eyes shining with amusement, and says, _"Pops is dating Dick, Ma."_

Adeline pauses, beer halfway through the air to her mouth. She looks at Dick, as if for the denial, and then when she doesn't receive one, begins to laugh.

She's still laughing when she heads back out of the room, patting Dick twice on the shoulder and calling out, "Good luck with that."

Dick makes a face at Joey. The younger man only grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet :)


End file.
